


The Going is Rough

by AtomicPen



Series: That's One Thing We've Got [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPen/pseuds/AtomicPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to saving the world was a long and tough one, but at least she didn't have to go it alone.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>series of ficlets of Lywc Trevelyan.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Going is Rough

“ _Orlais_.” 

How a single word could be full of so much exasperation, he did not know, but he certainly shared her sentiment entirely.

Cullen chuckled. “I know what you mean,” was all he needed to say. She smiled, and it made his own widen.

It was good to see her smile—good to make her smile, too—especially after such a night. He never expected everything to go as planned; it was _Orlais_ , after all, but he suspected even Josephine and Leliana were surprised just by how much it had gone awry. It seemed too much always went awry, despite all their best intentions, despite Lywc’s best efforts.

And it _strained_ on her. He saw it whenever she came back from yet another mission to help the common people or her soldiers. Circles were dark under her eyes and she too often seemed distant in her thoughts.

But.

She was better, at least in some respects, than when she was at Haven, or on the way to Skyhold. At least now he could make sure she ate a proper meal at proper intervals, which was far too clear to him before that she was neglecting to do. It hurt his heart before they’d ever decided to strike up… whatever it was between them once they were settled more in the old castle. At least now he could pretend for a moment she could forget about all the weight resting so heavy on her shoulders when he held her, or lighten it a little when they walked alone on the lofty ramparts and stole a kiss in the cold mountain air.

Or when he could commiserate distaste for political games and noble posturing and draw a smile from her. He liked that her cheeks were fuller, no longer stark bones and hollows. Her eyes still pierced, though, the vibrant green and lyrium blue. One day he’d gather the nerve to ask her about them.

_____________

Perhaps, she thought, Cullen’s warm and gloved fingers encompassing her own, steadying her more than any set of fingers alone had any right to, perhaps this night hadn’t been a total disaster, after all.


End file.
